


Shall We Play A Game?

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Sam's hell memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: "Let's pretend the floor is lava! Don't fall in, now~!





	Shall We Play A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr anon prompt "The floor is lava". I was kind of in a dark mood when I got to this one... Sorry, Sammy!

**T** HE FLOOR WAS lava.

Intellectually, Sam knew that the floor was not lava, could not actually be lava, because the furniture was floating instead of burning or melting, but he couldn’t seem to make his brain believe that enough to shake off the hallucination of molten rocks and fire and a cheerfully singing Lucifer dancing his way across the blackened tops of rock that cooled and froze beneath his feet, twirling and dipping an imaginary partner with a sadistic grin. And really, when your hallucination of the Devil is dancing with an invisible partner on lava, you can’t really be blamed for not wanting to get near it, right?

And so Sam huddled at the head of the hospital bed, arms around his knees, and waited for Lucifer to grow bored of this game and switch to something else. He didn’t bother praying for it to end; only one angel had ever bothered to listen for his prayers once, and Sam no longer had any hope he might be heard now. Lucifer had killed it as surely as he was slowly killing Sam.

Again.

And again.

And again.


End file.
